


《霍格沃茨一段往事》第八章 巨蟒与雄狮

by KK0227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227





	《霍格沃茨一段往事》第八章 巨蟒与雄狮

黑雾笼罩了大地，以不可阻挡之势扩散开来，天空被遮蔽，阳光被阻挡，似乎没有任何东西能阻挡它的扩散。女孩在那团黑雾中显得格外的瘦小和虚弱，她的眼睛已经明显失去了焦距，她发出呼救，却无人能听，周围无辜者的惨叫声充斥着她的内心，那怪物在吞噬周遭的一切，她却无法控制。“上帝啊！那到底是什么？” 在那团黑雾周围，有一个教会的士兵颤抖的说，他发誓，这绝对是他一生中看到过的最恐怖的景象，可惜他很快就说不出话了。

突然，那道黑雾被一道利刃穿过，那个黑色的怪物惨叫了一声，似乎变小了一点，但很快又重新复原了。当那个红发青年尝试第二次的时候，他被一股如蛇一般的力量缠住了。那股力量缠的很紧，但是利刃也非常锋利，不过也正是因为这股力量，暂时阻挡了那黑雾的脚步。

“你做什么？那个孩子还有救！” 红发青年对眼前阻止他的这个穿斗篷的人吼道。那股力量丝毫没有放松，反而有越来越紧的趋势，并渐渐成形。红发青年也没有让步，手里的利剑不断的释出力量，再加上那不可阻挡的气势，就如雄狮一般。巨蟒和雄狮僵持在一起，与此同时，那黑雾中的怪物终于完成它的使命，爆发了。

在那一瞬间，时间仿佛变慢了，天空似乎变的无比的刺眼，世界从来没有如此安静过，一切都结束。不知过了多久，赫尔加终于从那炫目的白光中慢慢回过神来，她的眼神再也移不开目光了

成堆的尸骨，不知是谁的，那些孩子们，还有教会的人就这样七歪八扭的躺着，没有伤口，如果用一个比较确切的形容就是，他们被刚才的怪物吸走了生命。至于可怜的莉迪亚，就像一个布娃娃一样，一动也不动了。至于那个穿斗篷的奇怪的客人，赫尔加得承认她确实有点怕他，特别是看到刚才拦住格兰芬多的时候，但是这个人应该大概可能是对孩子没有恶意的，并且如果没有他，她估计也不会站在这里了。只是现在这个结果，那些人，那些无辜的人就这样白白的死去了。

“你到底是谁？你对那孩子到底有什么企图？”此刻的格兰芬多对眼前这个穿斗篷的人简直是气不打一出来，不仅仅是为了那无辜的女孩，更重要的是他也不知为何看到这个人就很气愤，似乎是梅林给他做对的，刚刚仅仅只过了一招，远远不够。

那个穿斗篷奇怪的人并没有理他，径直朝女孩的尸体而去，小心翼翼的在女孩身上翻查一番后，他似乎找到了些什么，慢慢的把女孩放到树根处，便离开了，似乎丝毫没有对旁边这个人有丝毫反应。“我觉得那个人绝对有问题！他把我们困在这里有必要吗？”两个小时过去了，天空已经渐渐泛出了鱼肚白，赫尔加和这个红发青年仍在这个地方，原因就是那个穿斗篷的奇怪客人把他们困在了这里，进来的路已经被封死了，而且这个魔法据赫尔加所知，如果施术者不在最多只有四个小时的作用，并且这里发生了这样的惨案，教会一定会追查他们，她也没想好到底该怎么办呢？

“对了，还没问过你的名字呢？我叫戈德里克，戈德里克. 格兰芬多。” ”赫尔加, 赫尔加.赫奇帕奇。“ 

“你就是那个赫奇帕奇？我路过卡迪夫的时候，听说过你的一些事！不过真是抱歉啊，一直没认出你。” 

“太过誉了，我也只想为那些孩子做些事，他们真的太可怜了！” 莉迪亚和那些孩子们的过世，赫尔加的情绪也不免低落，就连空气中也充满忧伤。

“如果有一个地方可以保护那些孩子们就好了，我们的力量还是太过有限。” 戈德里克看赫尔加这样，也不知说些什么，一改往日的嬉皮笑脸，眼神慢慢的变为坚定而严肃。

“话说，刚刚那个人到底在找些什么呢？“

“你说他啊！肯定是默默然啦！” 戈德里克想都没想的就回答了，像那家伙那种人他也不是没见过，为了增强自己的实力利用孩子的，只是那家伙实在是太让人气愤了，那孩子明明清醒的时候都问他目的了，他却一直不说。

“哦，不对呀！莉迪亚已经死了，他还想找些什么呢？” 那个客人的表现实在太奇怪了，他好像在找些什么，但是那孩子已经死了。

‘谁知道呢？那家伙，下次看到他一定好和他打一架！” 此刻的戈德里克，眼上充满了兴奋的光，他也不知道自己为什么这么兴奋，明明刚刚还气的不行。

传说中的格兰芬多怎么这么像小孩子呢？不过那个客人应该是发现了什么，赫尔加讲莉迪亚的身体放置好，女孩静静的躺着，就如进入梦乡了一般，赫尔加见到此情此景，心里不免一片涟漪。突然，赫尔加在女孩的颈后，看见了一个’十“字形的标志。教会的标志，怎么会在这里？难道那个客人就是看到这个才走的？太多疑问在赫尔加心中，压的她喘不过气来。

“咦！这不是教会的标志吗？怎么会在这？”红发青年问赫尔加，并帮助她将女孩重新放好。“我也不知道，但是那个客人应该是因为这个离开的。“

”原来如此，那我们回去后我就去查一下，走吧。“ 那个把他们困在此地的魔法即将失效，拂晓已然到来，格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇两人离开这个充满恐惧与悲伤的森林，在离开的时候，赫尔加依依不舍回头看了那些人一眼，便离开了。

与此同时，遥远的苏格兰北部，一个年轻及强大的女巫从睡梦中惊醒，她走下了床，在窗台上瞭望着远方，终究，还是开始了。


End file.
